Constant velocity joints allow a rotating shaft to transmit power through a variable angle, at constant rotational speed, without an appreciable increase in friction or play. There are many prior art designs for these joints, but all of them suffer from the same disadvantages.
More particularly, the prior art joints are generally disk shaped structures that are bolted to a flange or have an extension off of the back of the joint for a wire, laser or magnetic arc weld. The relatively thin nature of the prior art designs do not lend themselves to providing a sufficient welding surface upon which a tube, such as a drive shaft tube, can be connected directly therewith using a lap joint or without additional structures.
The prior art designs also typically utilize an elastomeric boot to prevent dust, dirt and moisture from entering the joint. The prior art boots, however, extend from the joint face or from a boot can mounted to the face which leaves them exposed to many different environments and conditions where they can be easily damaged. It would, therefore, be advantageous for a joint design to have a way of protecting the boot from damage.
Further, it is well-known that vehicle manufacturers are striving to eliminate excessive weight where ever possible in vehicles, reduce costs for the vehicle parts, increase performance, and provide an aesthetically pleasing design. It would therefore be further advantageous for a joint to be lightweight. Weight savings can be achieved by reducing or eliminating the hardware, such as bolts and flanges, required to connect the joint to tubes or other structures. It can be appreciated that with the reduction or elimination of connection hardware, cost savings can be achieved as well as a joint that has a cleaner appearance.